1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automated decoration of cakes, cookies, pastries or other foodstuffs based on an existing photograph, drawing or other art work. More specifically, the invention provides an integrated system employing a scanner for inputting the desired art work, an operator interface incorporating a display and control entry system, a high accuracy, high definition imaging head having a colorant dispensing cartridge and two axis motion and positioning for the colorant dispensing cartridge.
2. Prior Art
Decorated cakes and foodstuffs have long been a popular commercial item for bakeries. Birthday parties, anniversaries, special holiday occasions and weddings are typically occasions celebrated with highly decorated cakes or pastries. Until recently, the majority of cake decorating has been accomplished by hand application of colored frostings by skilled bakery artisans. This process is time consuming and labor intensive. Further, only trained personnel can accomplish the cake decorating tasks.
Recently, automated systems for cake decoration have appeared on the market which allow basic lettering and crude shape decorating on an automated basis. These systems provide some cost savings for bakeries and their patrons, however, detailed decorating is not provided by these systems. More sophisticated systems, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,661 to Barth et al., provide greater flexibility in decoration. However, these systems are complex, require significant bulky and expensive componentry for operation such as video cameras, computer systems and video terminals and typically require operator training to employ the full capabilities of the system.
Automated application of colorant to the surface of a cake or other pastry requires special system considerations due to the uneven surfaces and textures present on the majority of these food articles. Application of high definition coloring simulating photographs or other art work has not previously been achievable.
It is therefore desirable for a cake decorating system to provide ease of use by patrons of a bakery directly or bakery personnel without significant training and employing a system which is compact and eliminates extraneous bulky and complex componentry. It is further desirable that such a system provide high definition imaging transfer to the surface of the foodstuff being decorated. The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art in providing a cake decorating system meeting these requirements.